In the past, obese patients have been treated by gastric reduction surgery to restrict the food intake of the patient. At present, two gastric restriction procedures for treating obesity are most commonly performed, namely Adjustable Gastric Banding (AGB) and Vertical Banded Gastroplasty (VBG).
In AGB, a constricting band is placed completely around an obese patient's surgically intact stomach near the upper end thereof, just below the junction of stomach and esophagus, to restrict the food intake of the patient. As the band constricts the stomach, a small gastric pouch is formed above the band and a reduced permanent stoma in the stomach. The idea being that a small amount of food filling the small pouch causes the patient to sense fullness, i.e., satiety. Examples of AGB are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,339 and European Patent No. 0611561.
In VBG, typically the stomach is stapled vertically with four rows of linear staples, which compartmentalize the stomach into an elongate proximal smaller compartment adjacent the esophagus and a distal larger compartment, so that the volume of the smaller compartment is about 10% of the volume of the stomach. A circular hole is punched-out in the stomach at the lower end of the rows of linear staples and several circular rows of staples are placed on the stomach around the circular hole. A band is placed through the circular hole and is secured around the stomach, whereby the band defines a narrow outlet opening from the smaller compartment into the larger compartment of the stomach. Once secured, the band prevents the stomach from stretching at the outlet opening, which results in that the outlet opening over time maintains its initial small diameter. Food that the patient takes in is held up in the smaller compartment causing the sensation of fullness. Then, the food empties slowly through the outlet opening into the larger compartment where digestion takes place normally. Examples of VBG are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,949 and 5,549,621.
There are few complications associated with AGB and VBG. However, it is important that the patient very carefully chews food completely before swallowing it, so that food pieces collected in the smaller compartment of the stomach are able to pass through the narrow outlet opening of the smaller compartment. If food pieces were stuck in the outlet opening it might cause the patient to vomit and feel sick. In such a case the patient should have to visit a doctor or nurse. Another complication associated with AGB and VBG is that the patient may suffer from acid stomach reflux at night.
The use of electrical stimulation of the stomach wall to cause the patient to feel satiety has also been used.